Electric Titan
by Kuro skies
Summary: "Oh yes everything's just fine" Levi spat out sarcastically "unless we count the fact that our resident psychopath over here decided to electrocute Eren"
1. Chapter 1

"Eren! Wakey wakey"

"Shut up four-eyes! Give the guy some space"

Eren groaned. His head was throbbing and he had no clue what was going on.

"Hey look! He's actually waking up! I told yo-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Normally Levi wouldn't have been so sharp to Hange but today she had crossed the line. He shuffled over to where the young titan shifter was lying.

"Hey Jaeger, you okay?" He questioned.

The corporal sounded genuinely concerned ...that was a first.

Deciding that he should probably give some kind of response, Eren opened his eyes. "Ugh..bright." He blinked a few times trying to focus. He could just about make out Levi's face infront of his own.

"Can you get up Eren?" Levi asked, "the new recruits need to practise out here and I think it would be best if we got you inside"

Eren didn't know the answer to that question but in order to spare his own embarrassment went with "yes"

Levi wasn't convinced and hovered over the teen, as he slowly stood up.

"Well done Eren" he exclaimed, sighing with relief that humanities last hope wasn't as injured as he had presumed.

"Ahaha" Hange laughed gleefully (Eren had forgotten she was there) "I told you there was nothing to worry about Mr 'I've got a stick up my ass'"

"Hange this isn't funny in the slightest! You could have killed him"

"Nah I knew what I was doing"

Eren just stood there. He was used to the constant bickering so didn't expect it to stop just because he'd been hurt. However he was curious as to what exactly had happened.

"Sir what happened to me?" He questioned.

Hange butted in before Levi could comment "Oh nothing just a little routine experiment? All's well now"

All certainly didn't seem well to Eren - aside from the fact that he HAD actually managed to stand up. He was boiling, dizzy, his limbs hurt like hell and his vision was getting more and more blurry by the second.

"Oh yeah... Nothing" Levi commented sarcastically "unless we count the fact that our resident psychopath over here decided to electrocute you"

He gave Hange a disgusted look, too distracted to notice Eren swaying.

"Your fine aren't you Eren?" Hange encouraged before realising the boy was an unhealthy shade of red. "Eren?"

He bent over, clutching his head "yeah" he managed, "nev-r bet-"

Levi caught him before he hit the ground.

Note:Thanks for reading, this is my first time trying a fic like this so any feedback would be appreciated greatly! Should I continue this? I have some ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi caught him before he hit the ground. **

**"Look at him Hange! What the hell have you done?"**

**Hange looked down at the unconscious Eren. His face which had been bright red was now as white as a sheet.**

**"..."**

**"He doesn't look good does he?" **

**Levi snapped, his eyes shooting daggers at Hange.**

**Hange wasn't used to her experiments going badly and the fact that she was pretty fond of the Titan shifter made it hard to accept that she'd actually caused him harm.**

**"I..I..didn't mean to hurt him. I thought it would be fine you know, because he's a Titan..that the power could have made him stronger or something...surely he'll be fine?"**

**Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes **

**"Won't he?"**

**If he wasn't so angry and panicked, Levi would have found Hange's unusual display of emotion touching. But given that she had caused possibly serious harm to humanities last hope, Levi wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic.**

**"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" He screamed, "All I do know is that we're gunna have to get him to a doctor. And soon!"**

**He scooped Eren carefully into his arms.**

**"Right shitty glasses! Can you do something useful and go tell the medical team what's happened. I'll bring Eren to the hospital wing and meet them." **

**"Yes sir" she answered before sprinting out of sight.**

**"Right then" Levi said out loud. He shifted Eren in his arms and carried him bridal style into the Recon Corps building. **

**He walked as fast as he could to the hospital wing, ignoring the various shouts of "Eren!" "What happened to Eren" and "Who's tha- ERENS DEAD!"**

**When Levi arrived Hange and a male doctor were already waiting by the closest treatment unit. **

**"Put him down here" the doctor ordered, pointing to a raised wooden bench. Levi placed Eren down as gently as he could and stood back.**

**"This is the Titan boy yes?" The doctor asked Levi.**

**"That's correct" **

**"I'll need to examine him to find out how badly he's injured, so if you could leave and return in about an hour it would be very helpful"**

**This was normal procedure so despite their worry, Levi and Hange nodded to the man and left.**

**Commander Erwin was waiting for them in the hall awaiting an explanation. The three of them walked outside where they wouldn't be heard and Hange described what had happened. Erwin wasn't angry with Hange, just "dissapointed". He couldn't punish her though, given that he had granted her permission to experiment as much as she like on the boy. He regretted this now. **

**After about forty five minutes they walked back to the hospital wing. **

**A different doctor with blonde hair came out to meet them. **

**"Commander Erwin, Dr Gret has asked to speak with you alone"**

**"Of course" he replied, and followed the blonde through the door.**

**Hange and Levi looked at each other nervously, wondering why only the commander was allowed in.**

**Levi thought now was probably a good enough time as any to apologise for his earlier behaviour.**

**"Hange, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you before, I know your experiment was well meant. I was just panicking and said whatever came to my head"**

**"That's alright Levi. It's my fault and I deserved it. I should have been more careful. Do you reckon he's okay?"**

**"I'm not sure. I mean if the commander was called in I think it's probably quite serious"**

**"Oh god-"**

**At that precise moment Erwin walked out of the room. His face gave nothing away, but then again with those eyebrows it never did.**

**Levi spoke first. "Erwin what did they say? Is the brat gunna be okay?"**

**Erwin sighed and looked at his comrades. "Well there's some good news and some bad news."**


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin sighed and looked at his comrades. "Well there's some good news and some bad news"

"Go on"

"First of all, they think Erens going to be okay. Physically apart from burns there's nothing seriously wrong with him"

Hange exhaled "phew! That's a relief, is he awake?"

"Yes he is" Erwin agreed "however there is so-"

"Hang on" Levi broke in "physically? Does that mean there's something wrong mentally?"

"And that brings me to the bad news. It seems Eren is in some sort of state"

"State?"

"A kind of shock, possibly catatonia but they aren't sure yet. Apparently he came to straight after you left but he isn't moving, talking or responding to anything. They haven't had enough time to make a proper assessment of his Psychological state but they let me see him and I'm not going to lie, he looked pretty out of it"

Levi didn't need to hear anymore. He took the door handle and entered the ward. He walked quickly to the cornered-off unit and opened the curtains.

"Holy shit" he said out loud.

Humanities last hope had never looked worse. Eren lay lifeless on a gurney and if he hadn't been told otherwise Levi would have assumed the kid to be dead. Sections of his torso were completely black.

"Ugh...er...hey bra-Jaeger" Levi mumbled.

The boy didn't respond (not that he'd expected him to) so he took a step closer.

"Ere-"

He noticed the boys face.

"Oh my God"

His teal eyes were wide open, unfocused and darting around the ceiling apparently terrified.

"Eren?" Levi called to try and get his attention.

Nothing. Eren didn't so much as look at him and levi realised that "pretty out of it" was a huge understatement on Erwin's part.

He heard footsteps and quickly hid the concern on his face. Hange and Erwin entered the unit.

Hange gasped.

"I warned you" Erwin said

Levi turned around to face his commander. "Surely this is not shock?" He questioned, gesturing to the motionless boy. "This isn't even madness. I've seen shock Erwin, God knows we all have but this- this is- he can't even see us"

"Well I'm pretty sure he can see me" Hange piped up from beside the boy.

Sure enough Eren's eyes were focused on Hange. Levi crossed to her side.

"Yo brat" he called "you hear me?"

Eren just carried on staring at Hange

"Hey Eren" Hange sang in her usual cheerful voice.

In a split second Eren's expression changed to one of pure fury. His body started to tremor.

"Kid you okay?"

He sprang up, pulling the wires attaching him to the monitors out of their sockets. A bell sounded to inform the medics of their apparently dying patient. Dr Gret ran in just as The Titan-shifter launched himself at Hange.

The boy was completely feral and sank his teeth into her arm.

"OUCH EREN GET OFF" Hange yelled.

Levi swiftly tackled the boy to the floor. Pinning his wrists either side of his face. Eren kicked him in the stomach. Reflexively Levi let go, giving him the chance to spring free. He ran at Hange again, snarling.

Erwin intercepted, pushing Hange out of Eren's way and before he had the chance to try again, Levi booted him in the back of the head. Eren fell limply to the floor.

"What the fuck was that meant to be?" Levi yelled.

Dr Gret lifted the yet again unconscious boy back on to the gurney.

"Mr Jaeger seems to be a bit unstable at the minute" he noted.

"Wow! A genius deduction" Levi remarked sarcastically.

"Levi" Erwin warned

"So what?" He snapped "should I just kill him now? I did promise I'd take responsibility if he went berserk? He's no use to us like this"

"Now mr Ackerman. there will be no killing on this ward" Gret said calmly. "For now we just restrain the boy to ensure he isn't a risk to anyone and then we'll wait and see how he is when he comes to - I assure you there is every chance he'll recover from this."

Hange stood up.

"This is my fault, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually, it would be most helpful if you could go ask James for a straight jacket and rail cuffs"

"Oh there's no need for that!" Hange piped up, suddenly cheerful. "I actually have some restraints of my own I've been meaning to try out. Should I get the-"

"I don't think that's a good Idea Hange" Erwin cut in. "How about we go get some bandages for that arm of yours"

"Yes you do that" Gret encouraged, thankful that Erwin had stopped Hange in whatever crazy plan she'd come up with. "The bandages are in the left station at the bottom of the ward. Put some of the antiseptic on it too"

"Okidoki then." Hange and Erwin left the unit.

Gret looked at Levi "right, I'll go and get the restraints. Can I trust you to stay with the boy till I return?"

Levi nodded.

"Good. I won't be long"

Levi was left alone in the unit. After about about 30 seconds he decided to sit down.

"You better be okay brat" he said seriously to the boy, "I need someone to clean my shoes"

"Nghhh..."

Oh God. He was waking up. Levi got ready to restrain him.

Eren's eyes shot open and he started to shake. He was terrified again.

Eren looked at Levi before dropping his gaze to his hands. He lifted his right arm up looking extremely confused, as if this was the first time he'd seen his fingers.

"Yes that's your hand Eren" Levi mused, just to break the silence. He had to admit the Titan shifter looked a bit cute in his confusion.

Eren just carried on staring, bringing his hand closer and closer to his face. He paused when it reached his mouth.

"And that's your-" Eren was opening his mouth. "NO DON'T EREN! DON'T" Levi launched himself at the boy but too late. Eren bit down on his wrist.


End file.
